Cuesta perdonar
by Hermione-Gr-P
Summary: Este fic lo habia publicado en otra pagina pero lo traslade aqui, espero que les guste. James besandose con otra en delante los ojos de Lily, que hara. Mal summary.Reviews


Otro one-shot de James&Lily, para que sepan este fic lo había publicado en otra página con mi apodo de "MarLiz", ahora lo traslado a fanfiction. Así que si alguien que lee fic de fanautores le parece conocido, es porque estuvo ahí un menos de un mes

_**Simbología:**_

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

* * *

_**Cuesta perdonar**_

- No puedo creerlo- se repetía una y otra vez una muchacha de no mas de 17 años. Era de estatura normal, cuerpo normal, pelo de un rojo intenso e impactantes ojos verdes... lo que mas destacaba de esta chica. Esta joven se llamaba Lilian Evans- Como... como me pudo hacer esto...- dijo mientras le salían lagrimas, que poco a poco se fueron incrementando hasta quedar en un llanto puro. – Lo odio...- dijo mientras cogía sus rodillas y las llevaba a su pecho. – Lo odio...- murmuro una vez mas mientras escondía su cabeza en sus rodillas, con unas gruesas lagrimas. No puedo evitar recordar lo que sucedió, hace no mas de 1 hora.

Flash Back

Un muchacho de 17 años, era alto, ojos marrones escondidos tras unas gafas redondas... llamado James Potter. Perteneciente de una adinerara familia entre los magos, en Inglaterra . Estaba en un árbol besando a una chica de 16 años, era rubia y de ojos celestes. Lily quien era su novia lo estaba mirando desde otro árbol, junto a su mejor amiga Darla. Lily no podía dar crédito a los que sus ojos veía... James estaba besando a otra chica... él, el que le había prometido nunca traicionarla, nunca engañarla... pero todo era mentira. Él ahí estaba besándose con otra chica, sin hacer nada por quitársela encima. No... nunca se lo había imaginado. Con paso decidido se acerca hasta el chico, tenia que enfrentarlo.

- ¿Te gusto el beso que le estas dando a esta zorra, Potter- intento decir Lily un poco calmada. James se separo bruscamente de la chica, y miro tímidamente a Lily.

- Yo... no...ella...- James no podía encontrar las palabras claves para justificar lo que estaba pasando.

- No digas nada...- dijo Lily echa una furia-... esta todo claro... eres... ¡ERES UN CRETINO!- grito Lily con todas sus fuerzas, se acerco a James y le dio una gran cachetada en su mejilla derecha- ¡Y YO, LA TONTA, HABÍA CONFIADO EN TI!- salió corriendo hacia el castillo, para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.

Fin de Flash Back

- Como... puede ser tan tonta...- se dijo a si misma, aun en la misma posición. No había visto de nuevo a su amiga... no... no quería ver a nadie. Solo quería estar sola... sin nadie- Nadie... –susurro. Aun se acuerda de la mirada de James, cuando le pego una cachetada... él, ahí, con su mano en la mejilla, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Su amiga no hizo ningún intento por detenerla, estaba muy agradecida con ella... por no intentar detenerla.- No.. nunca mas me voy a enamorar...- se dijo a si misma. Poco a poco fue sintiendo lo que tanto necesitaba... el sueño, que la haría olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos se cerraron sin impedimento alguno.

-" Lo siento mucho Lily..."-

- Lily...- no hubo respuesta- Lily...- sintió que la movían- Despierta, Lily- La mencionada poco a poco abrió sus hinchados ojos.- Hay que ir a clases.- Era su mejor amigas, Darla.

- Hoy no quiero ir, Darla- dijo Lily mientras veía su cama, y se dio cuenta que anoche se había quedado dormida sin ponerse pijama.

- Lily...- dijo Darla mientras se sentaba a su lado, y la abrasaba-... tienes que superarlo. Hoy es otro día, y deja todo el pasado en el pasado.

- Pero ese pasado me atormenta. Y mi cabeza no lo quiere dejar atrás- dijo Lily.- Hoy no voy a ir a clases.

- Pero Lily... tus estudios.

- No- dijo Lily con rotundidad- No voy. Y punto.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Ve tu a clases antes que se te haga tarde.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar aquí, Lily.

- No Darla. Tengo que superarlo sola- dijo Lily regalándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigas.

- Uf. Bueno Lily- dijo Darla levantándose de la cama-... creo que no te podré convencer. Hasta la tarde- dijo Darla mientras salía de la habitación.- Y no te preocupes por los apuntes...- grito Darla desde la escalera, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Se que esto no me puede afectar en mis clases- dijo Lily, mientras se tiraba de espalda en su cama-...No quiero que me afecte- susurro. Sintió que nuevamente sus ojos se cerraban igual que en la noche, antes se cerrarlos por completo miro por la ventana y vio a un lindo pa...

Lily despertó, de un golpe al sentir agua fría encima suyo. Le habían arrojado agua helada, miro a él o la agresora...

- Ja jajajaja- se reía Darla mientras se tapaba la barriga.

- Esta vez te mato, Darla- dijo Lily mientras se dirigía a su amiga con ganas de estrangularla. Esta que aun no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su amigas, sintió que le lanzaban un balde con agua desde la cabeza, esta vez fue el turno de la risa de Lily.

- JAJAJA- se reía Lily.

- Jaja- ironizo Darla- Ya Lily levántate ya es sábado, vamos a ir a Hogsmade.

- ¿Sábado?- dijo Lily horrorizada- Es... ¿Sábado?.

- Si, Lily. Dormiste todo el día de ayer- dijo Darla- Venga, vete a cambiar. Esa ropa ya esta mas que sucia.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Lily mientras iba corriendo hacia la esquina de la habitación a tomar un calendario... lo tomo con sus manos temblorosas... era sábado.

- Vamos Lily- dijo Darla mientras se secaba con unos conjuros desde su varita- Vamos a Hogsmade.

- Hoy no quiero ir- dijo Lily- Ve tú. Así no te molesto con tu novio.

- No Lily, no vas a molestar-

- Para nada, no quiero arruinarlos. Así que ve tu sola. – dijo Lily mientras tomaba algunas de sus ropas.

- Esta bien, si tu lo quieres- dijo Darla encogiéndose de hombros, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Lily creo que tienes que hablar con él, después de lo que sucedió.

- Y¿para que?- dijo Lily- Si lo que vi mas que sobra.

- No Lily. Tienes que hablar con él. Ayer estaba muy deprimido, solo quería hablar conti...

- NUNCA MAS VOY HABLAR CON ÉL- grito Lily- Jamás...- dijo un poco mas calmada.

- Como quieras Lily- solo piensa en lo que te dije, y salió de la habitación.

- Tu no sientes lo que me pasa, Darla- susurro Lily, mientras ingresaba al baño. Abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió debajo de las reconfortantes gotas de agua. No puedo evitar llorar... todo por culpa de él... James Potter- Como puede creer...?- se pregunto- Lo odio-. Aun que decía que lo odiaba, sabia que eso era una vil mentira... aun lo amaba... aun sentía ese sentimiento tan extraño en ella. Salió de la ducha decidida a pasear por los pasillo del majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts.

Bajo las escaleras muy lentamente, quería que el tiempo pasara lento ese día, ya que no iba a estar con nadie. Que equivocada estaba... Cuando salió del retrato de la Dama Gorda, sintió como le tapaban la boca y le vendaban los ojos. Quería gritar pero no podía, le tenían bien tapada la boca. Sintió que "el secuestrador" la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba. Caminaron por 20 minutos y nada... aun no habían parado de caminar. – Que alguien me ayude- pensó Lily. De pronto pararon, Lily sintió como la sentaban en algo suave... no... "el secuestrador" la sentó en sus piernas. Lily estaba horrorizada, pero sintió un aroma que le hizo sentir que estaba protegida con "el secuestrador". Este le saco la venda muy lentamente, y también la mano de la boca. Lily no quería ver quien era. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en hermoso jardín con una catarata. El extraño hizo que Lily lo mirara, esta solo cerro los ojos cuando el extraño o "el secuestrador"la hizo girar. Lily sintió como el secuestrador le tomaba la cabeza y la ponía en su pecho, sintió una paz que imanaba desde su interior, entonces supo quien era "el secuestrador".

- James...- susurro Lily.

- Lily, por favor perdóname- dijo James mientras le salían una lagrimas. Lily también empezó a llorar.

- Tu crees que es fácil perdonar, que la persona que tu mas amas en el mundo, el que le había prometido ser fiel, no lo cumpla. Es terrible ver que besaba a otra, Potter- dijo Lily, le consto mucho decir el apellido del aludido.

- Solo si me dejas explicártelo...

- Explicar ¿QUÉ?. Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras- dijo Lily intentando levantarse de James el que no cedió ni un milímetro- Por favor... deja que me vaya- dijo Lily mientras le miraba los hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban de él.- No quiero que me hagas mas daño.

- Déjame que te explique- dijo James mientras le salian unas cuantas lagrimas mas- Por favor- dijo en un tono suplicante. Lily se le estrujo el corazón al ver a James así.

- Esta bien- dijo en susurro.

- Mira... lo que paso fue...- James trago saliva antes que nada-... esa chica me llevo a ese árbol, diciéndome que solo quería que le explicara algo, también me dijo que la biblioteca estaba muy llena para que fuéramos. Y yo el muy tonto le creí. Cuando le estaba explicando ella me tomo de la corbata y me atrajo hacia su cara para que la besara. En un principio me resistí, pero ella seguía y tus sabes cuando las hormonas explotan- dijo Jame mientras miraba los ojos de Lily-

- AH!- Entonces cuando tengas una chica que te este besando, tu te dejas y la besas, eh?- dijo Lily mientras le salían mas lagrimas.

- NO!- dijo James- No. Es solo que ahí me imagine que te estaba besando a ti. Se que fue muy estúpido de mi parte, Lily.

- Pues no te creo nada- dijo Lily, intentando soltarse por segunda vez. James aun no desistió.

- Te lo juro, Lily- dijo James-... por mi vida- esto último impacto mucho a Lily. Jurar por su vida.

- No digas mentiras- susurro Lily.

- Aun no me crees- dijo James desesperado- Mira yo a esa chica solo la bese así...- tomo a Lily por la cara con sus dos manos, y la beso dulcemente y largo. Se separo de ella- En cambio a ti solo te beso así...- tomo esta vez a Lily por la cintura, y le ayudo a levantarse. Atrajo el cuerpo de la sonrojada Lily a él por la cintura, y esta vez la beso mas apasionadamente y mucho mas largo que el anterior- Lily te juro por la vida de mi madre que yo solo te quiero a ti. Y nunca mas... pero nunca mas te voy hacer eso- dijo James después de separarse del beso, Lily aun muy sorprendida, meditaba lo que había pasado.

-"Me lo ha jurado por su madre... él nunca haría algo así... Además tiene razón en lo que dijo del beso, pero..."- pensó Lily.-"No Lily... tu sabes que aun lo quieres dale una oportunidad"- dijo una vez desde su interior. James solo la miraba esperando una respuesta... Lily solo se acerco a él y le seco las últimas lagrimas que tenia en su cara. James al igual que Lily se las saco a ella. Y luego lo beso dulcemente.

- Esta bien, James- dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero yo te juro que si rompes tu promesa otra vez nunca mas te voy a perdonar.

- De acuerdo- dijo James con una radiante sonrisa.

- Eso tu sabes lo que cuesta perdonar- dijo Lily. James le tomo la mano derecha y deposito en ella una pequeña cajita.

- Ábrelo- dijo James. Lily lo abrió, y lo que vio la dejo impactada, era un hermoso anillo de compromiso- Esto te lo iba a dar hoy antes que te enojaras. Lily...- James tomo el anillo y su mano- ... quieres casarte conmigo?-

- Si- dijo Lily aun muy sorprendida. James le puso el anillo en su dedo. Lily reaccionó y dio un beso a James.

- Te quiero- dijo James entre besos.

- Y yo a ti- dijo Lily también entre besos

* * *

Mmm... no tengo nada mas que decir solo... dejen sus:

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Besos.


End file.
